An Alternate and Improbable History
by Age of Continuity
Summary: High school is hard on normal teens. But being adopted by a dog is not normal. AU, movie never happened, basically the movie with a twist- Penny and Sherman are 13. How does this affect the story? Read to find out.
1. The First Day

An Alternate and Improbable History

A/N: Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! Honest. Revelations Ch. 3 will be up! Anyway, I was inspired by Dreamworks' Mr. Peabody and Sherman, which was mediocre, to re-write it with a twist- Sherman and Penny are 13 and entering high school. How does this affect the story? Read and find out!

Mr. Peabody had greatly underestimated the challenges of parenthood. Within a year, he realized his greatest mistake. Boys need running room.

So, after four years of labor (and a few mistrials), he invented the WABAC. He figured traveling through time (with his supervision) was much safer than walking through Central Park. Besides, where were dogs allowed these days?

He always excelled at history. He understood it through experiencing it, rather than flipping through a highly inaccurate textbook. He never got an F in the subject- even through seven grades, skipping kindergarten.

After Sherman became 13, rumors in tabloids ran rampant, from drugs to alcohol. Ridiculous. The only thing mildly scandalous about it was an increase in grocery bills. He ate everything, but was still skinny as a rail.

After a near-death in the French Revolution, they returned home, unharmed.  
>Sherman was about to go to bed, for tomorrow was his first day of high school.<p>

"'Night, Mr. Peabody."

"Goodnight, Sherman."

It was bittersweet to know that in four short years, Sherman would be gone.

Since Mr. Peabody couldn't drive (he was a dog, after all), they were drove to school.

"And remember, don't get lost in the halls."

"I won't, Mr. Peabody."

"Alright, goodbye Sherman."

"Bye, Mr. Peabody."

O.k, he did get lost in the halls.

After barely making History, his first class of the day, he was certain he wasn't making a good impression on the teacher. She looked bored out of her mind, and not happy with him. He sat next to a pretty girl, wearing a pink shirt and skirt and sporting blonde hair.

The class started the first unit of the year, American History.

"Class, who discovered America?"

The pretty blonde girl sitting next to Sherman replied, "Christopher Columbus."

"Very good, Ms. Peterson."

Sherman decided to raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?"

"Actually, he never landed on the shore of America itself, just islands south of it. And, really, Vikings got here first, around 900 to 1100 A.D. But yeah, Columbus was the first to report it to Spain."

The teacher, for once, looked interested. "Wow, Mr. Peabody! Someone knows their history, huh Penny?"

Penny Peterson, that was her name. Sherman turned to look at her, and quickly regretted it. Her eyes shot daggers at Sherman, who gulped uncomfortably.

Next, Sherman stumbled through Algebra, which to him was alphabet soup. If y=mx+b, what is x? A headache, that's what.

Eventually, he came to lunch, where he sat alone, as he did in middle school. He didn't mind.

"Whatcha got there, Sherman? Kibbles or bits?"

Oh. It was Penny, and you could sense venom in her voice.

"E-excuse me?"

"Kibbles or bits? Your Dad's a dog, right? So, you must be a dog."

Why was he so nervous around her?

"Uh, well, it's an adoptive relationship, Penny. That's your name, right? And I have a tuna sandwich, by the way."

"Whatever. Your a dog, and I can prove it."

"How?"

She knocked the sandwich out of his hand and threw it across the room. Everyone looked directly at them.

"Well, Sherman? Aren't you going to fetch?"

She laughed, and the sound infuriated him. Why was she doing this?!

"Come on, fetch, doggy."

He walked across the room, while everyone laughed, his face red. Then, he got an idea. He picked up the sandwich-

And threw it right in her face.

The audible gasp was pleasing to hear. But he couldn't savor it long, seeing as she was tackling him in an instant.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!", the crowd chanted.

She had him in a chokehold.

"Let's try a different demand. Beg!"

He was losing air. Things were going fuzzy. And so, he did the only thing he could do.

Mr. Peabody was having a fairly successful day. After five deals with China, twenty three with South Korea, and two with Thailand, another busy day seemed inevitable.

Until the phone call.

Biting another student? That did not sound like Sherman at the least. Something was definitely wrong.

Sherman was pissed off.

After throwing his sandwich, tackling him, and choking him, Penny got off scot free.

Why was everyone acting like he was the villain here?!

The Principal was the only one who would hear him out, and he seemed more sympathetic than the others. Sherman understood that he would always be judged by his dad being a dog, but the level of paranoia some people had was crazy.

After being sent back to his classes, Penny greeted him back with a smirk.

It took all the self-control he had to not punch the bitch.

Penny would ask him questions, try to bait him. He uttered not a sound.

An announcement came through the P.A.

"Sherman Peabody, please report to the Principal's Office."

Mr. Peabody took a seat in the office, after taking a glance at Sherman, who apparently was very interested in his shoelaces.

"Mr. Peabody, thank you for coming. Your here because Sherman here-", he pointed to Sherman, "has assaulted a fellow student."

He saw the pictures. She wasn't bleeding, but there was a clear bite mark on her wrist.

"This doesn't sound like the Sherman I know, Principal. Why did he do it?"

The Principal became very nervous.

"Well, she was being a bit of a-"

"Who cares?!"

A short, plump woman had entered the office.

"T-thank you, Ms. Grunion."

"He bit her. Now, who do you think taught him that?"

No one spoke.

"Sherman, dear," she said, "why don't you go back to class?"

Sherman all but ran out of the office.

"Now, Mr. Peabody. I work for Child Services. And a dog is no parent for a boy. Tomorrow, I will inspect your home. And I find so much as loose plastic, you will never see Sherman again. Do I make myself clear?"

Mr. Peabody had to wipe his glasses, fogged up in anger. "Crystal."

Sherman did not say another word all day. Nor did Peabody. But, in the end, Mr. Peabody broke the silence at bedtime.

"Sherman, come here."

There was no anger in his voice, so Sherman cautiously approached.

"Now, Sherman. This behavior is uncharacteristic of you, given your feelings toward Mr. Ghandi. Why?"

He looked ashamed.

"S-she called me a dog and put me in a chokehold. I had no choice, Mr. Peabody. I'm sorry, really."

"...Sherman. It's fine. I'll sort it out. I'm not mad at you, though I do wish it didn't result in violence."

"T-thanks, Mr. Peabody."

Sherman punched his pillow in anger. Now, his dad would have to avoid a media circus, all because of him. No doubt the Peterson family would press charges. He felt like a failure.

And Penny. Why? She seemed so nice... Why would she bully him like that? Worst of all, he felt... an attraction to her.

Stupid hormones, he thought. 


	2. The Dinner

A/N: Yes, I know! When inspiration strikes, I take it and run. I thought this movie and franchise deserved better writing, so consider this a alternate (better?) version of the movie. Just a "What If". Also, last chapter was 1,000+ words! Here's to many more of those, my previous writings have been WAY too short.

P.S: 3 reviews already?! Wow! Keep posting story's to this fandom! It needs to be bigger!

P.P.S: In response to Alexander2018's question, Penny and Sherman skipped a grade, most likely kindergarten. I mean, both are experts at history, right?

After that disastrous Friday, Saturday couldn't have been better.

Sherman noticed that Mr. Peabody was cooking quite a bit. Did he forget a holiday? Was someone coming over?

"Wow, Mr. Peabody! Is the President coming over again?"

"You'll see."

Just at that moment, the elevator chimed, and revealed...

This is gonna suck.

Yes, Penny, not to mention her family, were glaring right at him. Of course. Why didn't Mr. Peabody tell him?!

"Ah, the Petersons. Why don't we leave the kids to themselves? I'm sure they're wondering what's happened since they've last met."

"I wanna know what's happening, alright!", Sherman replied with as much anger he could muster.

"Sherman, I'm sure Penny would like to observe your mineral collection."

Sherman sighed.

"Come on."

He led her to his room, where she immediately took the only chair and began messing with her smartphone.

Sherman open his mouth to speak, but Penny's voice interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it, dog boy."

Sherman had to bit back a sarcastic remark. Penny swiveled around to face the wall. Mr. Peabody peeked through the door.

"How's everything going?", he whispered.

"Terrible!", Sherman whispered back.

"Why?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?! She hates me!"

"Sherman, all relationships come from a place of deep conflict."

What?!

"Tell a witty anecdote, do something! Make it work!"

Mr. Peabody slammed the door, then opened it again.

"But do NOT tell her about the WABAC!"

The door closed again. Great. Here goes nothing...

"Ya know, Sigmound Freud says that if you dislike someone, then they remind you of a negative quality of yourself."

Penny scoffed.

"What would YOU know about Sigmound Freud?"

"More than you think...", snapped Sherman.

"Sure. Just like all that stuff about Columbus not landing in America."

"Fine. Don't believe me."

"...How did you know that anyway?"

Penny's tone went from mocking to curiosity.

"Um..."

"Did you find in a book?"

"No."

"The Internet?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know?!"

"I just know, okay!"

"Well, how do you know, Sherman? How! Do! You! Know?!"

With every punctuated syllable came a prod to the chest, knocking him onto his desk, sending papers flying.

"Because I saw it!"

Sherman quickly realized his mistake, and covered his mouth with his hand.

Shit!

"You mean, like, in a movie?"

'Alright, Sherman. Just lie,' he thought.

"No."

Double shit! Stupid mouth.

Well, only one option now.

"Come with me."

They walked down the hall until they came to a red, metallic door-passcode protected, of course. But Sherman had seen the code enough to know. 1-9-6-3*.

The door slid up into the ceiling, and a red walkway slid out towards a red, futuristic orb.

"My dad calls it the WABAC."

Penny gasped in shock.

"We use it to travel through time. Only to the past, of course. It's kinda why I'm so good at history. I can see it firsthand. So, now that we've seen it maybe we should just-"

"Are you joking? Where will we go first?"

"Uh, you really shouldn't travel through time alone."

"I know, silly. That's why I'm bringing you."

'...Was that a flirt?!', thought Sherman.

'No. Be logical. She tried to choke you, you idiot.', thought the other side of his brain.

"Well, um, t-that's really nice and all, but-"

Damn it! He could feel himself blush.

"Come on!", Penny said, climbing into the WABAC.

'Well, what's one little trip going to hurt?', Sherman thought.

And so he stepped into the WABAC.

"Okay, how about we go to 1492?"

"Sounds perfect. May I?"

"Sure."

"Alright, this keypad-", Sherman pointed, "controls the year, month, day, and time. So, 2:30 A.M, 11/12/1492. And this keyboard-", Sherman explained, "controls the location. In this case, Plana Cays, the Bahamas."

"And finally," said Sherman, pointing to a red button, "this starts it."

With a press of the button, they were zipping through the cosmos. After a few seconds, they arrived, stepping out into the darkness of the morning.

"It's pretty dark."

"Sh!"

"Land! Land! Land!", said a voice far off in the distance.

"Wow, Sherman. You were right!"

Sherman was grateful for the darkness, because his face turned as red as his hair. "Thanks."

As they were walking back the the WABAC, Sherman tripped.

"Woah!"

And landed right on top of her.

"Oh, God, sorry! So sorry, Penny!"

"It's fine, Sherman. I can't see a thing either."

"So, maybe we should head back now."

"What?! Come on, one more trip!"

"But, uh, Penny, don't you understand how this works?"

"Why?"

"Every minute we spend in the past is a minute we're gone in the future."

"Well, we'll travel to the second after we left."

"But that creates two of us! Time can't handle a paradox on that level! For all we know that could destroy it entirely!"

"...Alright."

They got back in the machine. Sherman began to adjust it.

"Hey Sherman?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I adjust it this time?"

"Uh, sure Penny."

So, Penny set the date, and they were off again. Sherman checked to make sure she put in the right date.

She hadn't.

"Uh, Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going?"

"Egypt, 1328 A.D."

"Penny!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Mr. Peabody's gonna kill me!"

"Yeah, cause he's a dog."

That was it.

"You go ahead, I'm going to the present while I still can!"

They had arrived.

"Fine. But you know what that makes you?"

"What?!"

"A dog!", she said, as she walked off into the desert sand.

The door of the WABAC closed.

"Deserves to be stuck here forever, little freaking...", Sherman mumbled to himself as he set the coordinates. Again, he set off for the present, and arrived.

"Why did I tell her?"

Sherman peeked around the corner. Mr. Peabody and the Petersons were having drinks.

"Psst! Mr. Peabody!"

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, my boy."

Mr. Peabody walked around the corner to talk.

"What's happening? Where is Penny?"

"Uh,...in Ancient Egypt."

"You told her?!"

"Yes."

"Why?!

"She didn't believe me when I said Columbus never landed on America."

"And you took her to see it?!"

"Yeah. She was into it."

"Hey, Pea-buddy! More drinks!"

"Paul! Peabody, where's Penny?"

"Yeah, where's my daughter?"

"I don't know. She could be here...or here...or here...or here..."

Peabody snapped his fingers, leaving them frozen.

"That should hold them. Come along, Sherman!"

They both hopped into the WABAC.

"Now, Sherman, this is important. When did you take her to?"

"SHE took HERSELF to 1328 A.D."

"Watch your tone, Sherman."

Mr. Peabody pressed the button. 


	3. The Rescue

A/N: Thank you for supporting this story! Revelations Ch. 3 will be up by Dec. 25th. Also, you know how Chapter 1 was switching between Peabody and Sherman 3rd Person? From now on, this story will be Sherman centric. Also, warning: Sherman x Penny.

So, a brief list of chores Sherman had to do:

1. Save Penny from being stuck in Ancient Egypt 2. Go back to present time 3. Eat Baked Alaska 4. Get chewed out by Mr. Peabody by going back in time

Lovely.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman stepped out into the desert, walking towards a palace of some sort. They were there within five minutes.

Well, they found Penny.

She was dressed in a white robe, with a black wig and ancient make up. She was eating grapes from a bowl, seated on a marble couch, apparently not thrilled to see them. It would have been a lie to say she wasn't pretty.

"What do you want?"

"Ms. Peterson, we've come to take you home. Now, if you-"

"Penny, my desert flower!"

A young, handsome boy ran across the floor, tripping over the empty bowl.

"Who's the klutz?"

"Sherman, manners."

Penny stood up.

"King Tut," she walked to Sherman and whispered in his ear, "my boyfriend."

"What?! You can't marry him!"

"Ms. Peterson, spoiler alert, but, King Tut dies young. Have you thought this through?"

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is, in five years, when he dies, you are killed, stripped of your vital organs, and mummified. Is he really worth it?"

"On second thought, no."

Unfortunately, guards blocked the path to freedom.

"But, my desert flower, Ra has declared we be wed by the next sunset."

"King, what shall we do with these intruders?"

"Eternity in the pyramids will do."

They were forced into the pitch dark pyramid, and were closed in.

"How are we going to get out now?!"

"Relax, Sherman. The pyramids always have at least two exits."

"Your hand is cold, Mr. Peabody."

"Sherman, that's not my hand."

Mr. Peabody lit a torch, revealing Sherman to be holding the hand of a corpse.

"Jesus!"

The hand fell off.

"That's disarming."

Sherman smacked his forehead at the lame pun.

The two split up, searching the room for clues.

"Why did she let him throw us down here again?", Sherman muttered to himself. "The guy rules one territory that's deserted, but she thinks..."

"Sherman, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Of what?!"

"Of his deep regard for Penny, of course."

"Mr. Peabody, please. It's not like I wish she was nice to me and apologized and liked me and cared about me and...and..."

Mr. Peabody raised an eyebrow.

"...or, anything like that."

"Of course, Sherman."

And so, for hours they searched for hints in the walls, secret passageways in the floors, anything that could lead to escape.

"Egyptians liked to build clues into hieroglyphics, Sherman."

"Well, can you read these, Mr. Peabody?"

"Unfortunately, no, Sherman. These are to ancient to be recoded and decoded. We need to go to a more recent section of the pyramid."

They soon came to a fork between two corridors.

"Judging by the building material, Sherman, I'd advice for us to take the left corridor."

The two continued, when Sherman was stopped.

"Careful, Sherman. It's a booby trap."

Sherman started to snicker, but a quick glare stifled him.

The entire floor was covered in tiles with hieroglyphics.

"The...boat of Ra...sails...to day...take wrong boat...man will...pay. "

Mr. Peabody had navigated the trap perfectly. Now, it was Sherman's turn.

"The...boat of...Ra? Yeah, sails...to day...take...right? Wrong! Wrong boat...man will play. ... Oops."

With that, the pyramid began crumbling.

"What do we do?!"

"There's two boats: one leads to daylight, the other to certain death!"

"Okay, which one keeps us alive?!"

"The-"

Sherman couldn't hear Mr. Peabody from all the noise, so he chose the left one.

He chose wrong.

"Sherman! You're on the wrong boat!"

Both of them were speeding down their paths.

"You're going to have to jump!"

Sherman barely reached the right boat in time, before the left boat smashed against a wall. They exited through a hole in the pyramid about 35 feet up, crashing to the ground.

"Alright, Sherman. Now, we have to save Penny."

"Why, exactly?"

This earned a deadly glare from Mr. Peabody.

"Alright, fine. How, though? The wedding's tomorrow!"

"Every civilization has a weakness, Sherman. We must exploit that weakness."

"What weakness?"

"Religion, Sherman. If Ra tells them to do something, they do it."

"So, we have to pretend to be a god?"

"Exactly."

It was the morning of the wedding. It was held, conveniently enough, under a tribute to Anubis, the God of Death. With some special effects and pyrotechnics, they could fool them.

The ceremony began, and so did they.

"Mortals! I am Anubis, God of Death! I bring to you a message from Ra!"

The crowd gasped at the display of fire emanating from the mouth of Anubis.

"Ra has decreed that this wedding shall not occur, or terrible plagues will be unleashed upon the land!"

A voice from the crowd said, "Again?"

"Keep it up, Sherman! It's working!", whispered.

"But, Anubis, Ra has declared that this must take place before sunset.", said a local.

"Well, I am afraid he is quite mistaken. Do not question the ways of the gods who serve you, mortal!"

Sparks from the fire Sherman had built flew onto his feet.

"Aah!"

"Anubis, you don't sound well!", said a peasant.

"Yes, well, I am dragging a resistant soul to the Underworld."

This would have fooled them, if not for the entire mouth falling onto the ground.

"It's a boy!", exclaimed a villager.

"And a dog!", said another.

"No Anubis!", commented a third.

"Sherman, Ms. Peterson, quickly!"

"My bride!"

"Seize them!", said the chief guard.

They ran into the WABAC, narrowly avoiding a barrage of spears.

"...Thank you for saving me."

Sherman just glared, while Mr. Peabody replied, "You're welcome."

"We don't have to mention the whole 'marrying King Tut' thing, right?"

Again, Sherman glared.

"Certainly not. As far as I'm concerned, they marry to young in ancient Egypt. Or perhaps I'm just some old Giza."

Sherman just rolled his eyes.

An alert popped up, saying, 'Low Fuel'.

"Low fuel?"

"Yes, Sherman. All this zipping about the cosmos has cost us precious energy. We have just enough to get us to the Rennasaince."

And so, the button was pressed again. 


	4. The Flight and the Fight

A/N: Next chapter will feature the last Mr. Peabody POV. Sorry!

They arrived outside a large mansion in Italy, where they heard two heavily accented voices.

"Would you just smile already, you infernal woman?!"

"Tell me one thing I have to smile about!"

"The sun, the sky, the valleys-"

They walked inside, mid-argument.

"But I have not seen any of them, Leonardo! I've been sitting here on my asinum!"

"Well, that doesn't mean bench in Latin.", remarked Sherman.

"Ah! Mr. Peabody! I'm so glad you're here!"

"The same to you, Mr. Da Vinci."

"Ah, you have brought Sherman too, and, who is this?"

"A friend of Sherman's."

Sherman let out a snort of laughter. Him and Penny, friends? Fat chance.

"Anyway, Mr. Da Vinci, we request help on a very important matter. We seem to have run out of fuel for the WABAC. Perhaps you could build a machine to generate sufficient energy to run the WABAC?"

"It's no problem! Anything for you, Mr. Peabody! Except... this woman, she's driving me crazy! Three years of asking to paint her, and when she says yes, she doesn't smile! How can I paint her frowning?!"

"Perhaps some highly scientific data I had done may help. Years ago, I did some research on what most people label as 'funny'". For example, the pratfall."

Mr. Peabody pretended to slip, and fell on his head. This warranted no reaction from the room's occupants. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Is anyone amused?"

"Mr. Peabody, that's not going to work. Here, let me help you up.", said Sherman.

Unfortunately, the two crashed into each other, sending Mr. Peabody through a painting of a very old lady. His head was positioned that it matched up with the woman's body, and could not be maneuvered put of it.

Several shrieks of laughter followed. This even earned a chuckle from the woman.

"That's it! Mona, don't move! Keep your face as it was!"

Within minutes, the painting was finished, though no one could look at Mr. Peabody for more than a few seconds before breaking out into fits of giggles.

"Is everyone amused?"

"Quite, Mr. Peabody.", replied Leonardo.

Leonardo helped Mr. Peabody out a painting. It took quite a while.

"Penny, Sherman, why don't you go and explore the surroundings until the machine's ready? Without going too far away, of course?"

"Sure, Mr. Peabody."

Sherman welcomed a chance to explore, even with Penny. They mostly wandered around Mr. Da Vinci's house, seeing various pieces of art (his own, probably) hanging from every wall. Eventually they made their way to an attic of sorts, with only three walls, the other was nonexistent. Scrapped inventions were strewn around from place to place, hanging off the walls and ceiling. But one invention caught their eye.

It was...well, for lack of a better term, a glider, constructed out of a wood frame and yellow toned paper, with various levers. It was big enough to hold a fairly large human lying down, so the two of them could've fitted easily.

"Wow. Think we should try it?"

"Try it?! Penny, are you nuts?! We just saved your life, and you want to risk it again?"

"Oh, come on, Sherman! Just tell me what starts it. For learning. Please?"

Was she trying to give him puppy dog eyes? Seriously?

"Oh, Hell no! I'm not telling you a thing!"

"Fine! I'll just try every lever."

Uh-oh. Bad idea.

"Is it...this one?"

She pulled down the lever forcefully. Nothing happened.

"Nope, that's the wings, Penny."

"How about...that one?", she asked.

"No, that's the tail."

"This one?"

Oh no, that's the right one...

"Don't you dare, Penny!"

She dared.

Sherman quickly lunged onto the glider, just as the wind began to pull them away. Soon, they were soaring through the sky.

"Sherman, I don't know how to fly this!"

Sherman got an idea. A wonderful, but horrible idea.

"What makes you think I can?!", he said, in a panicked tone.

The glider speeded towards the ground... Closer...closer...

"No!"

Finally, Sherman steered the plane upwards.

"Gotcha.", he said with a smirk.

Penny's face turned red. "You...you..."

"Well, you have to admit you deserved it, at least."

Penny suddenly became very silent, but her face was still scarlet.

Leonardo and him were working on the machine, while having a friendly conversation.

"Oh, Leonardo, why can't children be as simple as thing like this?"

"I don't think they're meant to be. I tried building my own once. It was creepy."

Leonardo shivered in fear, then became suddenly interested in the sky.

"My glider..."

"Yes, how is it coming along, Leonardo?"

"It's... up there!"

He swiveled his head to find two teenagers handling the glider very poorly.

"What?! I told them-!"

"Relax, Mr. Peabody. I think you can trust Sherman by now. He is a very smart boy, after all. He's growing up. And no matter how many time machines you invent, you can't stop it."

"Italy's nice, isn't it?"

These were the first words she had spoken in the past five minutes, partly because of shame, partly of becoming greatly interested in the scenery.

Sherman had to agree. The hills and rivers and valleys...there was a certain aspect about it that you couldn't duplicate, no matter how hard you tried.

"Yeah, it's pretty fantastic!"

They spent what seemed like hours, gliding around the area, getting so low to the rivers as to splash water on each other's faces. For really the first time, they got along splendidly.

Now, Sherman knew how to fly a glider. Penny was lucky he knew that much. But one thing he did not know: how to land.

It was more of a crash, of anything, really. Both of them were unharmed, but Sherman definitely felt guilty about ruining Mr. Da Vinci's glider.

"Hello, Sherman."

Oh, crap.

"I see you've utterly destroyed the glider. Any other inventions of Mr. Da Vinci's you'd care to abuse?"

You could tell Mr. Peabody was barely restraining his anger.

"Mr. Peabody, it wasn't his fault, it was-"

"It is quite alright, Ms. Peterson. You don't have to take the fall for my son's actions."

Sherman was furious, but didn't say a word.

"I would give you a highly detailed explanation, but there's no time to waste. Especially after your little 'flight'. Come along."

They both entered the WABAC, which, apparently was running on 100% fuel.

"I only saved my anger, Sherman, for when we get home, after Ms. Grunion from Child Services inspects our living quarters. Do not get comfortable."

Sherman squirmed in his seat.

While there was an autopilot feature onboard, Mr. Peabody preferred to manually maneuver the WABAC through time and space. But there would be a problem with that.

Sherman swiveled Mr. Peabody's chair around.

"Who's Ms. Grunion?"

"None of your business, Sherman.", he said, turning around.

Sherman stopped him.

"Who. Is. She?!"

"Sherman, don't you dare speak to me like that again! She's trying to take put you in government custody."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's not for you to worry about! LET GO, NOW!"

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm not your dog..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID I'M NOT YOUR DOG!"

Mr. Peabody's voice turned ice cold.

"You're right, Sherman. You're just a terrible human being. Let go."

"You can't talk to him like that!"

"Why the hell not, Ms. Peterson, if it's the truth?!"

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody became aware that no one was in control, and quickly turned around. A giant black hole was inching near them.

"Right. If someone had not distracted me, we'd be in the present. Unfortunately we're going to have to make a stop at the Trojan War."

They arrived, and the door automatically opened. Sherman ran out, into the darkness. Penny soon followed.

What had he done? 


	5. The Fall

A/N: This is my most popular story EVAH! Thank you all so much! This chapter deviates more from the movie than any of the others. There's a bit of Sherman x Penny here, so don't like, don't read!

Sherman Peabody had recently experienced an emotion directed at someone he never directed it to before: anger, at Mr. Peabody. Terrible human being?! Why didn't you just leave me to die in the cardboard you found me in, you bastard?!

"Sherman?"

Penny seemed nervous, and Sherman was trying his damnedest not to cry.

"Yeah?"

"You're not a terrible human being. You're not. You're smart and funny and cute and-and-"

Any other time he would have been overjoyed to hear all this, but now he simply said "Thanks.", and walked on.

Eventually they swathe outline of an enormous horse, made of wood.

"Oh, look, the Trojan Horse. Made by the...Romans, right?"

"Greeks." Even his correction was half-hearted.

They decided to spend the night there, away from the WABAC. They quickly set up a fire, but were noticed by the Greeks.

"Intruders! Spies! Take them to Agamemnon!"

Mr. Peabody couldn't set foot outside. He was too busy crying.

"What have I done? I'm a lousy father. Maybe I should just give up..."

He pictured Sherman as eighteen, unadopted, free to run the streets of New York, become a junkie. The thought terrified him.

He also pictured leaving Sherman in the alley. Seven years later he was back in the alley, being beaten to a pulp by two heavyset boys. A year later, his unmoving body was leaned up against the dumpster.

"No!"

It appeared he had cried himself to sleep, and those were his unpleasant nightmares.

He set off looking for Sherman.

Sherman was grateful for becoming a soldier. It was something different to think about. Penny had advised against it, so what? It's better than anything else at the moment.

"Sir, we've received a gift!", said the messenger to Agamemnon.

"Gift?"

"Yes, gift."

The messenger set the wooden horse down on the "floor".

"Should we bring it in?"

"It would be rude not to."

Of course, the last person Sherman wished to see popped out of the horse, and was quickly surrounded by swords.

"Peabody, here."

"I did NOT see that coming!"

"Hm, you should've. Has anyone seen a-"

Crap. He saw him.

"Sherman?"

Peabody ran up to him, while Agamemnon whispered, "What's a Sherman?".

"Go away, Mr. Peabody."

"Sherman, I'm-"

"Leaving! Just go! Haven't you hurt him enough already?!"

Thank you, Penny.

"That outburst may have been wrong, but I forbid you to fight in the Trojan War!"

"But Dad," said Sherman, imitating a six-year old, "all my friends are in the Trojan War. I don't care!

"People always said I should look up to you, follow in your footsteps. If you are so damn smart, why didn't you find my real parents and let them have a go! They couldn't be any worse than you!"

"Sherman...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I feel awful. Please...don't make me lose you now. I couldn't bear it."

Silence followed. Sherman said nothing. Penny said nothing. Mr. Peabody said nothing. Just the sound of sharpening knifes and spears.

"Alright, soldiers! Battle!"

Hundreds of soldiers fled onto the street of Troy, including Sherman and Mr. Peabody. An enemy soldier charged Sherman. Bad decision. Sherman thrust his sword into his stomach, and another fellow soldier finished him off.

Mr. Peabody did well more than hold his own against the Trojans, after all, he was an excellent fencer. Between the two, they probably put half of the army out of commission. However, both forgot about the horse.

You see, the horse was on top of a hill, with only Penny inside of it, with ought the weight leaning forward, it was on course to go off an cliff, into the dark and murky waters below. It was only after the horse rolled into sight Mr. Peabody realized it.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed a thick rope, and lassoed it onto part of the horse. He quickly tied it to a nearby post. It was simple, but it would have to do. He ran towards the cliff, with Sherman close behind. The horse was getting closer now. 500 feet...200 feet...100 feet...

Finally, it stopped, with half of it hanging over the edge.

"Help! Please!"

Reacting on instinct, he climbed inside and found Penny. He escorted her out, and gave her to Sherman.

That's when the rope snapped.

Mr. Peabody was standing on top of the horse when it happened, and knew he had no chance of jumping the gap, so he simply welcomed death with closed eyes and open arms.

"No, Mr. Peabody! No!"

Penny couldn't look at Sherman for quite some time. He was glad that she didn't, what with the tears rolling down his face.

"Sherman..."

"I insulted him, Penny. I thought about telling him to drop dead. Good mind reader, wasn't he?!"

Now Penny was in tears. Why? Why was she crying?

"Sherman, I-I'm sorry! This is all my f-fault! I stuck around in that horse like an idiot and-and- I was a complete bitch to you, and-"

"Don't blame yourself, Penny. We can't blame any one person for this."

"S-so does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

They lied down on the hard, cold ground, and stared at the sky, as if it would bring him back.

"Maybe I should try and find the WABAC, Sherman."

"C-can't you just stay here? For tonight, please?"

"Yes."

"T-thanks. It's just- the hurt dulls when I look at you."

Penny blushed, quite noticeably.

"Okay."

Sherman felt a strong urge to kiss her, but he wouldn't. Not now. Even if that went well, it would work only out of pity.

"Sherman, do you mind if I get closer to you? It's pretty cold."

"Sure, no problem."

She pressed herself against him, her face coming to his chest. He awkwardly placed his arms around her slender frame.

"Thanks for sticking around, Penny."

"That's what friends do, don't they?"

Penny's reply was the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep. 


	6. The Rip

A/N: Thanks for supporting this story! If the format is confusing, let me know, 'cause I'm writing this on Notes for IPad 1. Yes, I'm that desperate. I believe I should point out my objectives in making this:

A: To make a more realistic (better?), somewhat darker and edgier version of the movie.

B: To save Penny from the Scrappy Heap.

Have I done this? Please let me know your honest opinion. Also, Penny POV.

Dreams didn't normally occur much for Penny. But then again, she wasn't normally stranded in the Trojan War.

Her dream was...odd, even by dream standards. It was the first day of high school all over again. She was wearing her normal attire, pink shirt and skirt, and was dropped off by her dad. So far, so obvious.

In the classroom, Sherman answered many questions incorrectly, and she couldn't resist but to correct them.

When lunch came, she was walking through the hall with her tray. Suddenly, Sherman stuck his foot out and tripped her.

She landed on the cold, hard linoleum floor.

"Oh, sorry nerdette!"

He laughed all the way into the cafeteria.

She got her lunch quietly, trying not to be noticed, and failing miserably. When she had the misfortune to slip, her tray flew into the air and landed directly on top of her, the contents interweaving their way in between her hair.

"Hey, look! Nerdette is a new garbage can!"

He got up and dumped his lunch all over her, milk and all.

"You...you really shouldn't treat me like this...", she said, trying to sound angry despite her tears.

"Why, your father gonna sue me, teacher's pet?"

Him and his friends left the lunchroom, with her still laying on the ground.

"What a loser...", he said, as they walked off.

She had woken up in the middle of the night, next to Sherman. Apparently, the tears from the dream were real. She mulled it over long and hard. She figured that Sherman and herself had switched roles in the dream, although she had been much worse in real life to him than he was in the dream.

You had to understand that initially, she hadn't wanted to mock him and bully him. She, like just about every teenager in the world, was insecure, but had a good heart. She had heard him being mocked by the cool kids, and she knew that was wrong, but, when he corrected her in History, something snapped.

All of this reminded her of what he had said before.

"You know, Sigmound Freud says that if you dislike someone, than they remind you of a negative quality of yourself."

So, that narrows it down to two prime candidates for bullying: jealousy and self loathing. He reminded her that no matter how hard she studied, she'd never be quite as knowledgable as him. She could never trust people whole-heartedly, unlike him. And though her father, being a lawyer, spoiled her rotten, that was really trying to make up for never quite being there when she needed him. Really, she suspected Mr. Peabody was probably a better dad than her's.

So, jealousy it was.

It took what seemed like hours for her to go back to sleep.

Sherman woke up late in the morning, with Penny's arms holding him in a tight embrace.

'Well...this is awkward', thought Sherman.

He didn't know what he was going to do, now that Mr. Peabody was...no, he couldn't say it, he couldn't think it, just out of denial. Mr. Peabody always gets out of these things. Right?

Oh, who was he kidding?! Mr. Peabody's dead! Dead as a fuckin' doornail! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see anyway Mr. Peabody could have survived.

If only... Sherman hated that phrase. Mostly because it was a lead up to things that were highly improbable, to say the least. If only they had stayed at the dinner...if only they came right back...if only they-

Wait a minute.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He had a time machine! He could do any of those things! But, wait...that could cause the paradox of doubles...maybe time would rewrite itself in his favor?

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all he had.

"Penny, wake up."

"Ugh...five more minutes..."

"Penny, get up!"

"Ah! I'm up!"

"Uh...could you let me go now?"

Penny blushed, and let go of him as if he carried a very contagious disease.

"Great. Now, come on, we need to find the WABAC."

So, the two set off, wondering around for hours with nothing to eat or drink.

"Damn auto-invisibility feature...", Sherman muttered to himself.

"Sherman, don't you think we should quit and try again tomorrow?"

"I'm not quitting till I-"

He was cut off swiftly by walking straight into the invisible WABAC, face first, with a metallic 'THRONG!'.

"Ow! Mother... Found it."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, thanks."

The WABAC became visible, and lowered it's door.

"So, what's next, Sherman?"

"We go back to the dinner, and...well, intentionally create a paradox."

"Why?"

Sherman gave her an icy glare.

"Yeah, why would I want to go back in time...gee, I wonder!", he said, with forceful sarcasm.

"S-sorry.", said Penny, looking at the ground.

"But, Sherman, how do you think it'll work? The paradox, I mean?"

"Assuming it doesn't destroy the fabric of space and time as we know it?"

"Yeah."

"As long as we avoid ourselves, it might work. And I'll try anything that might bring him back."

Penny saw the determination in his eyes and knew: he would bring him back or die trying.

"Okay."

They hopped in, and pressed the button one more time.

They arrived on Mr. Peabody's 87th floor penthouse. The Petersons and Mr. Peabody were having drinks...again.

They both peeked around the corner.

"Psst! Mr. Peabody!"

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Can I...talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

As always, he peaked around the corner.

"Why are you two...dressed as...ancient...Greeks? You told her?!"

"That's not important! You're alive!"

"Of course I am, Sherman. Why would I not be?"

"Well, you see-", started Sherman.

"-he took me to see 1492-"

"-and then I wanted to go back-"

"-but I set it to go to ancient Egypt-"

"-and then I went to see you-"

"-cause I was about to marry King Tut-"

"-then we ran out of gas! So, we went to Florence-"

"-and helped Leonardo Da Vinci paint the Mona Lisa-"

"-right, then we took a flight on his glider-"

"-actually, I started that without your permission-"

"-so, we crashed-"

"-just as the WABAC was fixed-"

"-and then we had a fight-"

"-and we ran away-"

"-I fought in the Trojan War-"

"-you rescued me, again-"

"-and then fell off a cliff!", finished Sherman.

There was a pause several seconds long.

"Right.", said Mr. Peabody, doubtfully.

At that moment, the past Sherman emerged.

"...shit.", Sherman mumbled under his breath.

The two Shermans stared long and hard, examining and analyzing each other soundlessly. Sherman (the one from Troy) extended his hand out, and his counterpart took it.

And everything went black. 


End file.
